Hawaiian Night
by Venia Stark
Summary: On one of the rare nights the WWE gets to perform in Hawaii, Seth goes for a walk and is drawn in by the sound of singing of an otherworldly singing. Slash, one-shot.


Typical warning is typical- this is slash. Don't like it, don't read. Though I imagine by now most people on this site are here for the slash, so... XD

**Summary:** On one of the rare nights the WWE gets to perform in Hawaii, Seth goes for a walk and is drawn in by the sound of singing on an otherworldly singing.

**Disclaimer:** Insert legal mumbo jumbo here. I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. I'm doing this for fun, not for money.

**Last Author's Notes:** Okay, my inspiration for this comes from an ASMR video that I watched that had singing in a language I didn't recognize and I was inspired, and I just sat down and wrote this. I'm happy with it, so I guess that's all that really matters in the long run. XD I will admit I'm _very_ nervous about posting it, so while I would absolutely love it if you reviewed, please don't hang me out to dry. XD Also, since I know and I forgot to include it somewhere in the story, in this Roman is a siren/water elemental. I don't care if it isn't conventional fantasy. XD It's what it is and I'm sticking to it. Alright, enough of my blathering. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Seth stopped where he stood, puzzled by the sudden sound of singing. It was in a language he didn't recognize, but it was beautiful. He headed down the pathway he was following, the one just by the edge of the hotel and the beach. The palm trees swayed in the breeze, a cool ocean breeze that felt soothing, and smelled of salt and tropical flowers.<p>

He followed the sound of the singing down onto the beach, walking across the sand. The singing led him into some foliage after a good distance on the sand, and he willingly followed the haunting sound.

The sound led him to a pool of water, where he found a man kneeling beside the pond, singing in that unknown language, his long dark hair obscuring his face. Seth watched in amazement as the water seemed to respond to the man's singing, moving in patterns on the surface that couldn't be created naturally, and then several spirals of the clear water rose up, spinning into different shapes. The whole pond was spiraling, whipped into a frenzy as the man's song built and built toward a climax, and with a last roar of song, the man fell quiet, his song trailing into silence as the water fell back into pond with a soothing sound like rain.

"So you are the one to answer my call. I did not expect that." The man looked up, pushing his long hair away from his face to reveal Roman Reigns.

Roman's choice of words puzzled Seth, but he spoke anyway. "I didn't know you could sing like that."

Roman smiled, his face tinted silver by the mix of starlight and moonlight. "For most people I cannot sing like that."

"Why not?" Seth asked curiously. "It was beautiful!"

"Only one person can hear my song," Roman said softly, trailing his fingers across the still glassy surface of the pond. "So no matter how much I sing, only YOU will ever hear it."

Seth frowned, watching the water slide up Roman's fingers. "That's not possible Roman. You can't select who gets to hear something; it's just not possible."

"I'm not choosing," Roman commented. "The song simply calls to the one meant to hear it. It appears that the one meant to hear it is you Seth Rollins."

Seth cleared his throat, watching the reflection of the stars seemed to change as the water continued to move up Roman's fingers. "What does that mean then?"

"It is a siren song that I possess, and as I mentioned, there is only one person destined to hear it. I don't think you would be interested in knowing what that really means though," Roman told him quietly, his eyes focused on the uneasy movement of the water in the pond.

"Telling me I don't want to hear about it usually has the opposite effect," Seth told him candidly, shifting his position on the mix of golden white sand and earthy brown soil. "Just tell me Roman." He was still confused by Roman's word choice, but he didn't mention it.

Roman sighed, staring at the water for only a moment more before he withdrew his hand from the pool, the water calming instantly. It was as if the water had responded to Roman's uneasiness. "I suppose you'll find out what it is, sooner or later, so it's best if you hear it from me." Roman took a deep breath and the wind seemed to change, bringing with it the faint scent of pineapple and hibiscus flowers. It seemed to soothe Roman, because he spoke without hesitation afterward. "This siren song has but one purpose, and that purpose is to find the singer's mate-a soul mate, if you will. So you might understand why I'm puzzled that you turned up, that you are the one to have heard my song."

Seth, under normal circumstances, would have been disturbed. With the calming night atmosphere though, he was intrigued. "Tell me more," he said, sinking down next to the edge of the pond, sitting next to Roman on the damp soil and sand.

"There's not much more to tell," Roman told him honestly, his eyes going back to the starlit pool as the moon danced on the edge of it, moving toward the center; it wouldn't be long before the pond reflected the silvery full moon entirely. Roman glanced over at Seth once. "Typically, when one uses a siren song, he or she mates with the person who approached them to compliment the singing, since the only person able to do that is the soul mate." Roman trailed his fingers across the water, water droplets rising and then falling in the wake of his fingertips. "Last time I heard though, you were not interested in such a relationship, and I refuse to force you into anything."

Seth now stared at the water as well, now understanding Roman's reluctance to speak. He cleared his throat uneasily, but he faced Roman anyway. "Can you sing it again?"

Roman nodded, looking a bit puzzled. "I can. Why?"

"Sing it again then," Seth told him, the scent of pineapple and hibiscus growing stronger, mingling with the scent of the ocean. The latter one seemed to soothe Roman, because he nodded, and a moment later his singing once again filled the air, haunting notes that hung in the air, and it boggled Seth's mind that he would forever be the only person to hear the gorgeous music rising up into the Hawaiian night.

It seemed like an impossible song to replicate, but Roman once again had all the notes spot on. It was as if the song was instinctual, rather than something learned, and if Roman had told the truth and only one person could hear the song, then it was all done by instinct rather than taught.

The pond of dark water once again responded to the chilling music, spinning and whirling, defying the very laws of nature to form undefined shapes that hung in the air, yet the abstract art it formed somehow matched Roman's song exactly.

The breeze rose up once again as the song built toward the climax, and Seth felt his blood pumping in time to the music, and it was without hesitation that he moved as Roman's song reached the peak.

The song still didn't stop, even as Seth gently kissed Roman on the lips, and the song resonated through his body, echoing, summoning up the desire to do what the song had called him to do.

The breeze rushed wildly through the foliage, rustling the leaves. It settled only when Seth sat back for a moment, the song still pulsing in his blood as he waited to gauge Roman's reaction.

Roman stared at Seth for a moment before touching two fingers to his lips, as if he wanted to make sure Seth had actually kissed him. He finally lifted his gaze to meet Seth's, his gray eyes a mix of desire and confusion. "Seth?" He finally asked. "I thought..."

Seth interrupted him, gently cutting him off. "That's the problem Roman. You thought it out. Sometimes you just need to do it."

Roman smiled at Seth, and Seth willingly returned to Roman, letting Roman pull him close for a deeper kiss than before. The silver moonlight wavered back and forth in the small clearing, mixing with the shadows created by the plant life dancing in the breeze.

The water in the pond rose up, dancing across their skin, the touch cool and not unpleasant. It was joined once more by the alluring scent of the ocean and hibiscus and pineapple, all in just the right amount to not be overwhelming.

They remained there together long after the moon had reached the center of the pond, long after it had set, leaving them only the starlight.

It was only when morning came that they left the small clearing. They left it hand in hand as they walked down the sandy beach, and when Seth heard the tropical birds singing in the early morning light, it almost sounded to him like they were heralding the union of the night before, singing of the joy Seth had found with Roman on that seemingly perfect Hawaiian night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading if you made it this far. I'd appreciate it if you took a moment to leave a review, but if not, I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
